Patients with primary or secondary Raynaud's phenomenon were randomized to receive relaxation training or temperature biofeedback in an attempt to relieve symptoms of Raynaud's phenomenon and control the temperature of the distal digits. Patients were monitored for skin temperature during training sessions, and placed in a 38 degrees F. room with constant temperature monitoring. Post-training, patients were able to control temperature better and keep hands warmer in ambient outdoor temperature and in the cold room. Both groups of patients did equally well in terms of control of temperature and in areas of symptom control.